<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drink Me by calenlily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130736">Drink Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily'>calenlily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amended AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, F/M, Kink Exploration, Vampire Bites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation Day and its aftermath in a world where the curse is fixed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amended AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teratophilia Trade 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts">LittleRaven</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in my Amended AU continuity, but all you need to know for context is that season 2 happened as in canon but Angel’s soul was bound when he came back from hell.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Drink,” Buffy urges, stripping off her jacket. “Drink <em>me</em>.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Comprehension dawns in Angel’s expression, and horror with it. He wrenches himself up and out of bed, argues with her even though he can hardly keep his feet. Mentally she curses his stubbornness; of course he can’t let this be easy.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’ll kill you,” he protests. He won’t meet her eyes, but the reproach in his expression cuts like a knife.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Maybe not,” she says. “Not if you don’t take it all.” Buffy doesn’t truly believe she will die here tonight - she is strong, and she heals fast, and she trusts him - but neither does she care if she does. Her life has been forfeit from the day she was Called, and she’s already cheated it once. She’s put the world first so many times before. Love is a worthy enough cause to lay it down now.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When he realizes she will not be swayed, he tries to flee, backing away from her with staggering steps. She follows him into the next room. He stumbles and nearly falls, but she catches his arms and pulls him up to face her, refusing to let him give up. “Drink,” she insists again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please,” Angel begs, swaying in her grasp. She hates having to force him to this, hates even more to hurt him when he is already suffering so much. But she cannot lose him again. She cannot, will not let him die, not when she has the power to stop it. She strikes out suddenly, her right hook catching him across the face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She has to hit him twice more before the pain overwhelms his control, calling his demon to the fore. She watches his face change with grim satisfaction. Without letting her eyes stray from his golden ones she pulls down the shoulder of her tank top and brushes her hair aside. She grabs him by the hair and presses his face into the crook of her neck, clasping him tightly to her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His fangs sink into her flesh, and he stops struggling as instinct takes over. She has only a moment to be relieved that she will not have to fight him any longer before the rush of sensation overwhelms her ability to think at all. It’s agony and ecstasy all at once; she’d braced for the pain, but it’s the pleasure that takes her by surprise and leaves her gasping.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Distracted, she loses the strength and coordination to keep them upright. They tumble to the floor together as she clutches at him. His larger body comes down on top of her, blanketing her, the familiar weight of him pressing her into the floor. She’d never imagined this would feel so intimate.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fire courses through her veins, settling in her core. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. She reaches out blindly, struggling for control. Her hand closes on a metal pitcher that had been knocked from the nearby table; it crumples like paper under the force of her grip. She tosses it away and clutches him closer instead.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her hands grasp at his naked back, feeling his muscles flex beneath the skin. Her legs come up to wrap around his waist, locking their lower bodies closer against each other. She resents the layers of fabric separating them, wishing she could have his cock buried as deep inside her as his fangs are (feels him hard against her and knows he wants it too). She grinds herself against him, ruts against him, taking as much as she can get, desperate to soothe the burning ache within her that flares with every pull of her blood he draws, moving more urgently as the feeling builds and crests. She kicks out insensibly, her body convulsing as starbursts of pleasure explode behind her eyes, and then her world goes black.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>***</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The eclipse ends not long after the school goes up, but it’s well after sundown by the time the cleanup from the battle wraps up. Buffy’s getting concerned that Angel hasn’t reappeared yet, and Xander’s word that the vampire made it through the battle isn’t nearly reassurance enough.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her friends look unexpectedly uncomfortable when she announces her intention to go look for her boyfriend.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Willow says hesitantly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe the fact that Deadboy made a meal of you this morning,” Xander puts in snidely, displaying his usual talent for phrasing things in the most unflattering manner possible. But none of them seem to disagree with his characterization of the situation.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Buffy can’t believe she’s hearing this. “Are you seriously suggesting Angel took advantage of me?” she bursts out. “As if he would have even if he was capable of it - and you saw how weak he was. He could barely <em>stand</em> and he tried to fight me about it. I had to force him to drink!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Buffy,” Willow says. “But you didn’t see you in the hospital. It really didn’t look good. What were we supposed to think?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You could have tried actually <em>thinking</em>,” she shoots back, but she doesn’t have the energy to sustain her anger in the face of her friend’s chagrin, and knows she is already on her way to forgiving the misunderstanding. The last 48 hours have been a roller coaster and all she really wants to do is collapse. Then a horrible thought occurs to her. “Please tell me you didn’t say any of this to <em>him</em>.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Willow’s guilty expression and Xander’s unrepentant one tell her everything she needs to know. (Oz is unreadable as ever, and Cordelia just looks bored.) <em>Oh no.</em> She loves her friends, and she knows they only want to protect her, but she really kind of hates them right now. “I’m going,” she says, wondering just how much damage control she’s going to have to do.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>***</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She finds Angel back at the mansion. Seeing the damage their earlier struggle had done to the front room makes her wince, but she brushes past it; she has higher priorities to focus on.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s been a hell of a day; I do <em>not</em> appreciate having to track you down,” she says by way of greeting, interrupting his brooding.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I didn’t want to intrude,” he says, but he stands and comes over to embrace her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have been,” she replies. “I was worried about you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She flops down onto the couch and pulls him down to sit beside her. He holds her at arm’s length, looking over her with concerned eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“May I?” He peels the gauze bandage from her neck with gentle hands, brushes his fingers over the twin puncture marks. His touch makes her skin tingle.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It will scar,” he says regretfully. “I’m sorry.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not.” He looks bewildered and taken aback, so she elaborates, “I already belong to you. I’m happy to wear the mark of it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If anything, the anguish in his expression only increases. “You shouldn’t....”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She knows that guilty look too well. “I swear to God, Angel, if you start going on about me deserving better or try to break up with me again....”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You do deserve better,” he says heatedly. “I nearly killed you today!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because I made you do it!” Buffy yells back. “And I’m sorry for putting you in that position, but don’t you dare blame yourself because we both know I didn’t give you a choice. It was selfish of me, but I’m not strong enough to carry the weight of the world alone. I had to learn to live without you once; I can’t do it again. I don’t think I would have survived the battle today if I’d had to go into it knowing I’d let you die when I could have saved you.” She clings to him fiercely, shaken by the thought of how close she’d come to losing him. “What do you want me to say, Angel? <em>I love you.</em> I’ve never regretted giving myself to you, in any way, and I’m not starting now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She buries her face in his chest, and admits quietly, “Honestly, there’s a part of me that’s actually glad I didn’t manage to bring Faith in, because you feeding from me was one of the most intimate things I’ve ever experienced. Is that wrong of me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>To be even more honest, she wants more than a little to do it again. But she knows better than to bring up <em>that</em> topic so soon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He is silent for a long while, but his hands stroke over her hair and back. She relaxes into the comfort of her lover’s embrace, letting the exhaustion of the last tumultuous days catch up with her. She is distantly grateful that her mother is still out of town, for there will be no one expecting her home; she has no intention of moving from this spot tonight.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s not wrong,” he finally says.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you remember Christmas?” she asks one quiet summer night. It’s a rhetorical question, of course; neither of them are about to forget those events any time soon. “That dream we shared?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Angel tenses at the memory. “What about it?” he inquires warily.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve been having it again.” At his look of horror, she hastens to add, “It’s not a Slayer dream this time. Nor a bad one, for that matter. I just can’t stop thinking about it, imagining your fangs in my throat as you make love to me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Buffy....”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I want you to bite me again. I want you to take me in every way all at the same time.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His jaw clenches. “You don’t understand what you’re asking.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not asking you to drain me,” she protests. “Just a little bit. I can take it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, Buffy. It’s dangerous. </span>
  <em>I’m</em>
  <span> dangerous.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, I know, we’ve done this whole song and dance already,” she retorts impatiently. “I’m dangerous too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He growls at her, and shifts into game face. “I’m a monster! I try to shield you from the demon for a reason.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She meets his golden gaze steadily. “If you are, then you’re <em>my</em> monster. I don’t want you to pretend to be a normal boyfriend. I want <em>you</em>, fangs and all.” She kisses his true face, and deliberately slices her tongue on the point of a fang. Feels him shudder, trying to contain his reaction as her blood wells in his mouth.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He pulls away, and takes several deliberate breaths before his face shifts back. “Buffy, we are not discussing this,” he says shortly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tell me the thought of it doesn’t turn you on at all. Tell me you’ve never fantasized about it. Tell me honestly that it wouldn’t be good for you too, and I’ll drop the subject.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Angel swallows hard, but he cannot bring himself to say it. “That’s not the point,” he finally protests.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well, what is the point, then?” Buffy demands. “Because all I can see is you being so dead set on denying your nature that you’re depriving us of something we’d both enjoy.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And you’re not denying your nature just being with me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe there’s something wrong with me. Maybe I’m sick and twisted, or maybe I just have weird kinks. I know good Slayers probably don’t get off on vampire bites, but I think I burned the ‘good Slayers don’t’ list a few years back. All I know is, graduation day, that was about the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had, and I want to feel it again, only this time I want to be wrapped around your cock when it happens.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You don’t understand what you’re asking,” he says again, warningly, but his eyes are dark with lust. He pins her against the wall and kisses her roughly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She returns the kiss hungrily. One of his hands cups the curve of her ass, hoisting her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. His other hand is up under her shirt, while hers fumble with the buttons of his.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then by all means, enlighten me,” she challenges when she has a moment to breathe.</span>
</p><p>***</p><p><span>By the time they reach the bedroom, they’ve already lost most of their clothes. They tumble down onto the bed without ever letting go of each other, and she unlocks her legs from around his hips only long enough to push his pants down.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He makes one more effort to talk her out of it, because of course he has to; he wouldn’t be Angel if he wasn’t infuriatingly obstinate about these things. “It’s not safe,” he bites out. But he doesn’t stop grinding against her as he speaks, and it makes the caution less compelling than it might be.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So what?” Buffy says dismissively, and continues kissing along his jawline. When has anything in her life ever been safe?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Apparently that was the wrong answer, because he wrenches away, rolling off of her. His eyes are dark and intent on hers. “No, seriously. What you’re asking - there’s not a way to do it safely. It means giving the demon in me more control than I’m comfortable with.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She understands his reticence more clearly with that explanation, but still resents the implication that she needs to be protected. Unwilling to be dissuaded, she moves to straddle him again. “You don’t think I can handle it?” she demands.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He doesn’t try to push her away, but neither does he encourage the contact. “If I lose control,” he begins brokenly. Swallows, and starts again. “I don’t doubt that you have the strength to stop me; I worry you won’t have the will to.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Buffy frowns. “Won’t have the will to?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Angel brushes her hair back and nips at her neck, blunt teeth grazing the sensitive scar tissue and making her shiver. His voice is soft in her ear. “It’s a rush for a reason, sweetheart.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<em>Oh.</em> Right, she knows that, she just hadn’t thought about it in this context before.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I trust you,” she declares, and turns her head to stop his mouth with a kiss before he can tell her she shouldn’t. Maybe she’s a little too fond of playing with fire, but isn’t it her right to decide which risks are worth it?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Buffy....”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You know you want it.” She regards him boldly, her lips curving in a challenging smirk. “I’m not afraid.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Angel groans, and his hands come up to settle on her hips, pulling her down on top of him as he grinds his erection against her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Maybe you should be,” he whispers lowly. There’s something dangerous in his eyes, a glint of gold though his features have not changed. It sends a thrill of anticipation through her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Teasingly she twists away from him, and he tackles her to the bed. He encircles both her wrists in one large hand and pins her hands above her head while the weight of his body over hers presses her into the mattress. His knee presses between her thighs, forcing her legs apart.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lying pinned beneath him like this, outmaneuvered and overpowered, sets all her nerves on edge. It really isn’t denying her nature, but something more complicated. Her senses are screaming “vampire!”, are screaming “danger!”, but the adrenaline rush only makes her hotter; the thrill of it is incomparable.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His free hand gropes her breasts before moving down her side to reach between her legs. He twists his fingers in the crotch of her panties, and the damp fabric rends with a jerk of his hand. He plunges into her without preamble, burying the full length of his cock inside her in one powerful stroke. It’s so sudden and forceful that the air is driven from her lungs and the only sound she can make is a startled gasp, but she is well past ready to take him and her flesh clenches hungrily around the thick shaft. She locks her legs around his hips and bucks up under him, eagerly meeting each brutal thrust.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Buffy can’t remember a time he’s ever been this rough with her. Even on the nights when they’re so hungry for each other that they don’t make it to the bed, there is a certain gentleness, a certain consideration in the way he touches her; that consideration is gone now, replaced by a passion that borders on violence. She wonders whether it’s the influence of the demon riding closer to the surface or if he’s trying to prove a point to her, or perhaps some measure of both.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If he <em>is</em> trying to make her reconsider her request, he’s got it all wrong. Far from being scared off, she revels in the rough treatment. She accedes eagerly to his lustful demands and matches them with equal aggression, tacitly reminding him that she, too, is a predator.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She bites down on his shoulder, stifling her cries against his skin as he continues pounding her into the bed. She wrenches her hands free of his grasp and wraps her arms around him, raking her nails over his back, urging him on. He hisses and pounds her harder, driving her higher and higher.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She can’t take much more. Deliberately she squeezes her internal muscles tight around him, determined to pull him to the edge along with her. She feels as much as hears his strangled moan, sees the golden flash of his eyes, and smiles to herself as she squeezes again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He grasps a handful of her hair, fingers twisting in the loose strands, and pulls her head to the side. He presses an open-mouthed kiss to her scar before his fangs extend to reopen the wound.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She shatters the moment his fangs pierce her flesh, the agonizing pleasure of the bite too much for her overstimulated nerves. She clings to her lover like a lifeline as her climax tears through her. Wave after wave of ecstasy wrack her body, and she’s so lost in the sensation that she’s only dimly aware of her own screams, of his mouth suckling at her neck and his hips still pumping into her, his thrusts growing erratic as he finds his own release.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He withdraws both fangs and cock from her body, rolls off of her and gathers her up in his arms. He cradles her close against his chest and gently strokes her hair with one hand. His cool tongue laves the punctures he’s left in her neck as the bleeding slows.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Buffy?” Angel murmurs, soft and questioning.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She raises her head to look at him, sees the love and concern shining in his dark eyes and gives him a reassuring smile.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She can feel her blood trickling down her neck and his seed dripping down her thighs. She feels exhausted and blissed out, thoroughly debauched and thoroughly contented. “Holy fuck,” she breathes. “We need to do that more often.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The worry in his expression does not abate. “Are you sure I didn’t hurt you? I didn’t mean to get so carried away.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m hardly breakable, Angel.” Buffy rolls her eyes. “Yes, I’m sure. It was good - better than good. I <em>like</em> that you didn’t hold back.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She sighs, trying to think how to make him understand. “Don’t get me wrong, I like the sweet and loving too, but that doesn’t need to be all the time. Feeling you overwhelmed by passion - knowing I can do that to you? Kinda a huge turn on. So no brooding allowed.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He looks at her like he can’t quite believe that she’s for real, like she is his salvation and his damnation all at once. She knows that he is not wholly reassured, and they will revisit this conversation sooner or later. But his lips twist into a wry smile that says he will indulge her for now.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Only you, love,” he murmurs, and presses a kiss to the top of her head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477210">Girl Talk</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily">calenlily</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>